The present invention relates to a method of producing light alloy castings by means of foundry technology.
The cycle for the manufacture of light alloy castings with the use of foundry technology generally provides for a heat-treatment cycle, after solidification and shake-out, to confer on the material the mechanical characteristics required for its use.
For example, for aluminium alloy components, the heat-treatment cycle generally consists of a solution heat-treatment step having a duration of about 6-10 hours, followed by quenching and ageing with a duration of about 4-6 hours.
The objects of the various steps of the cycle can be sunmmarized as follows:
1. the solution heat-treatment step is carried out at high temperature in order to fully utilize diffusion phenomena and in order to homogenize the chemical composition of the material and to put into solution the phases precipitated in the course of the solidification of the casting;
2. the quenching step consists of controlled, generally rapid cooling from the solution temperature to a temperature close to ambient temperature so as to prevent the uncontrolled formation of new precipitates;
3. the ageing step consists in heating to an intermediate temperature and maintenance of this temperature for sufficient time to bring about controlled precipitation of the hardening phases.
Within the field of foundry-casting treatment methods, the hot isostatic pressing (HIP) method -is also known and constitutes a technique which is widely used for the treatment of castings having internal porosity, in order to eliminate the porosity and to compact the casting. In particular, the HIP method consists of the subjection of the casting to high temperature and high pressure, for example, by pressure of an inert gas such as argon, for a period of time suitable to achieve a metallurgical structure possibly free of internal porosity. This method, which involves a substantial burden in terms of production and plant costs, is therefore generally used for reclaiming defective castings. Sometimes, the hot isostatic pressing step is also inserted in the heat-treatment cycle between the solution heat-treatment step and the quenching to eliminate or at least drastically reduce the porosity of the casting and thus reduce rejects.
The implementation of the complete cycle for the heat treatment of the casting as described above undoubtedly leads to a considerable increase in costs, depending on the duration of the heat-treatment steps and, in particular, of the solution heat-treatment step which, since it is connected with diffusion phenomena, requires the treatment furnace to be used for long periods.
The object of the present invention is to reduce the times required for the heat-treatment of light alloy castings and also to improve the mechanical characteristics of the material so as to produce castings having better performance than conventional castings.
In particular, the method of the invention results from the discovery of the fact that, when the hot isostatic pressing process is performed at a temperature close to the solution temperature of the casting, it can achieve at least partial solution of the phases precipitated in the casting so that this process is of assistance in the solution heat treatment itself.
The subject of the invention is therefore a method of producing light alloy castings by foundry technology in which, after solidification and shake-out, the -casting is subjected to a heat-treatment cycle comprising a solution heat-treatment step at a temperature high enough to put into solution the phases precipitated in the course of the solidification of the casting, possibly followed by a quenching step and an ageing step, characterized in that the solution heat-treatment step is performed at least partially in hot isostatic pressing conditions. The solution heat-treatment step is preferably carried out with the casting kept at the solution temperature, at substantially atmospheric pressure, for a period of time long enough to bring about only partial solution of the precipitated phases, after which the casting, which is kept at a temperature at least equal to the solution temperature, is subjected to hot isostatic pressing until the solution of the precipitated phases is complete.
In particular, the method according to the invention substantially reduces the times required for the solution heat-treatment step by virtue of the fact that at least a portion of the solution heat-treatment process is performed at very high pressure in a hot isostatic press.
The high-pressure solution heat treatment can be performed in plants in which the pressure is supplied by a fluid (liquid or gas) which acts on the casting directly or by means of an intermediary, and accelerates the diffusion phenomena, consequently reducing cycle times. It is particularly preferable for the hot isostatic pressing process to be carried out by means of isostatic pressure exerted by a liquid as described in EP-A-603 482, the description of which is intended to be incorporated in the present description by reference. The method described therein involves the compaction of a casting by process steps in which the casting is first placed in a first bath of fused salts which act as a medium for the transmission of pressure inside a container; this pressure-transmission medium is heated to a compaction temperature; the container in turn is placed in a second pressure-transmission medium at a second temperature, lower than the first temperature, and the first and second media are put into communication so that a pressure applied to the second medium is transmitted to the first medium. A pressure sufficient to compact the casting is then applied to the second medium at the lower temperature.
Within the scope of the present invention and, in particular, during the treatment of light alloys of nonreactive metals, it suffices to place the casting in a first container containing a bath of fused salts and to apply the necessary pressure to the bath directly.
The method according to the invention is applicable, in particular, to light alloy castings constituted by alloys of aluminium and magnesium such as in particular: Alxe2x80x94Mgxe2x80x94Si, Alxe2x80x94Cu, Mgxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94zn, Mgxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94Mn and Tixe2x80x94Al alloys.
The solution temperature, with reference to aluminium and magnesium alloys, expressed in degrees centigrade, is typically about 65-80% of the fusion temperature, typically between 470xc2x0 C. and 540xc2x0 C., according to the alloy.
As stated, the first part of the solution heat-treatment process is carried out at the above-mentioned temperature, without pressure, until partial solution of the precipitated phases is achieved; a suitable partial solution heat-treatment can be quantified as that which achieves solution equal to about 40-80% by weight, preferably at least 50% of the total weight of the phases precipitated in the course of the solidification of the casting. The time required to achieve a corresponding solution can easily be determined by a person skilled in the art by a few experimental tests and with the aid of microstructural analysis.
The solution heat treatment is then completed by HIP, preferably in a bath of fused salts, at pressures within the range of from 700 to 1200 bars. The time required for the isostatic pressing in the fused bath can advantageously be reduced to less than one minute and is typically between 20 and 40 seconds.
Thus, for example, in the case of the heat treatment of an aluminium alloy for which, according to the conventional process, solution heat-treatment times of the order of about 8 hours are typically used, the solution heat-treatment time can be reduced to about 4-5 hours by the method according to the invention.
The method according to the invention also achieves not only a reduction in the porosity and in solidification defects in general, which are typical results of high-pressure treatment, but also achieves a substantial reduction in treatment times and improves the mechanical characteristics of the material to limits higher than those which can be achieved with conventional treatment and, above all, reduces the scatter band of the mechanical characteristics, thus achieving better performance.
Further characteristics and advantages of the method according to the invention will become clear from the following non-limiting example.